This Business
by dIzzy Bitch
Summary: What is the business exactly? I don't think ANYBODY knows... Of strip clubs, randomness and something quite possibly illegal. Crackish.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm...This is my old thing... It's on my DA already but I just reread it and I needed to post _Something _up here right? 

* * *

The four young men studied each other across the table.

First, we have the two young men, on the right side. They were tall and handsome, both looked to be in their late twenties, wearing slightly arrogant expressions on their faces and were of Italian decent, but that is where the similarities ran out.

The shorter of the two had exotic silver hair, which he wore down to his shoulders, his eyes were a beautiful, piercing, aquamarine that showed no emotion, although he smiled somewhat fondly at the young man sitting across from him.

The man sitting next to him was a cocky-looking red-head almost dangerously thin, his green eyes reminiscent to emeralds, alight with unreasonable glee, as if inviting everyone to share a joke with him.

The blonde sitting across from the red-head wore a scowl that looked as if it were fighting to transform into a more pleasant expression, but he refused to smile at the other man.

Next to him was a smiling young man that could only be his brother, twin maybe, in his early twenties, his brown hair defied all gravity, making him look impossibly child-like. 

From the way the four were dressed it was obvious they were having some sort of business deal, doing well to be friendly (except the blonde) and joking whenever the opportunity arose.

Let's join them shall we?

Riku could tell who was supposed to be the boss here, but he also knew which of the two brothers he _really _needed to impress.

"So, Sora, really it's a win, win situation for you _and_ your business partner."

The brunette man bit his lip anxiously, unsure how he could let his new friend down gently.

"Ri-kun, I'm not sure-"

"_Riku _You're trying to sell us a truck-load of shitty _rubber ducks!_"

"Aww, come on, Roxy throw us a bone, we're not trying to cheat ya'!" Intervened the charming red-head.

Silence.

The four men, no matter their differing personalities, knew that in _this _business it was _extremely _unwise to use the word 'cheat' in _any _context.

"-Ahem- welllll, em, like I was saying Sora, Roxas, _Axel_, really its not just the rubber ducks! Seriously, though, those were just a joke. I mean what kinda guys would you be if you turned down the chance to invest in this sort of sale."

"Once again, Riku; shitty. Rubber. Ducks."

"Roxas!"

"Sora, brother, you have to learn to be a bit more stern; _no no_."

Axel took this as a cue to step in, "But, boys, this is state of the art stuff. And how can you say 'no' to this face?"

He plastered on a suggestive smirk.

Roxas leaned forward in his chair, so he was face to face with the man, when inches were separating the two of them he took a deep breath and shouted,

"_**NO!**_"

It took a great deal of self control for Axel to keep his cool smirk, and _not_ fall backwards in his chair.

Ignoring the startled glances their table was receiving from other patrons to the restraunt, Riku smiled at the brothers,

"Very well, boys _I _can take a hint, we'll be seeing you two again I hope. Come, Axel." He got to his feet pulling his business partner with him.

"Yeah! Here's our card!" Bubbled a relieved Sora, passing a cream card to the silver-haired man.

"Thanks, fellas we'll call ya' then." Axel said and with a final, suggestive, wink at Roxas, left with Riku.

"Christ, didn't that just go _spectacularly_." Said Roxas, sarcastically.

"I know what you mean, they're not doing too good are they? Riku was wearing that same suit last night at the club." Said Sora, concern lacing his voice.

Roxas just frowned.

After a while, Roxas' frown transformed into an awful scowl.

"And the jackasses left us with the bill."

* * *

You like? Review pleasey, I'm desperate for encouragement.

Oh yeah... And how to do them review thingos that make you wanna click on it?


	2. Chapter 2

Updates are rare. Have fun with that. 

* * *

"Now, now Riku, don't get _too _trashed, here, what would your cute little brunette think?" Said Axel, voice surprisingly smooth, handing Riku his eighth beer of the night.

"Axel, my friend, it is obvious that you are even more trashed than I, of this moment, as I still know that I have no'Cute little brunette' right now." Slurred Riku.

"Ah, but, my boy, you do, in fact you and I dined with said brunette and his adorable little brother this very evening."

"We've talked about _that _before, Axel. I was drunk!"

"You're drunk now, how is it you can be sure, of what you say?"

"I am sure! And shut the fuck up, you sound too smart when you're drunk, it's not natural. You're supposed to act _stupid _after nine beers!"

"It's genetic, partner-mine, my mother only discovered her love for philosophy when she became an alcoholic."

"Unnatural." 

And Riku threw a bar stool 'too' his friend.

After Riku was thrown out of his friend Reno's bar, Axel stumbled out, babbling dictionary definitions to anyone passing by.

"All hail, the mighty, taxi-cab!" Bellowed Riku down the street, trying to 'hail' a taxi for himself and his friend.

"No, no, Riku, like this; YO DRIVA!" Axel may have bypassed the intelligent stage by now.

A black something rather car pulled up in front of the two men, the window rolled down to reveal a confused (still scowling) Roxas, and a confused (still smiling) Sora.

"Whatcha' doin' boys?" Asked Sora's friendly voice.

"Urrm, getting a cab?" Said Riku intelligently.

"No. You're failing." Chorused Sora and Roxas, Roxas gets happy when drunk people are around, didja know?

"Damn straight! We get a ride then?" Asked Axel.

Roxas sighed, "Yeah get i-" He was interrupted by a slobbery drunk kiss plastered onto his face.

"Off my face, in the car" Ground out Roxas, "Or I'll drive off and leave the two of you in the mud." 

"Roxy, there isn't any mu-"

"Call me that and die."

"Whatever you say sir!"

Riku and Axel decided to clamber into the car before the scowling man's patience ran out.

"Sooooo where do you guys live?" Asked Sora, always helpful Sora.

"Ummmmmmmm… America?" Axel supplied slowly.

"Don't tell me you forgot where you guys live." Warned Roxas.

Riku and Axel remained silent.

Roxas growled and drove them to his and Sora's apartment, his knuckles turned white from his death-grip on the steering wheel.

"Riku, I'm scared." Whispered Axel, in his drunken state.

"Me too, Ax-"

"Shuddup, back there!" Cried Roxas.

"Christ, Roxas, I wouldn't've told you to pull over for them, if I knew you were gonna bite their heads off before we got them home!" Scolded Sora.

Like anyone would have after being scolded by _Sora_, Roxas quieted in shame.

* * *

"Get the fuck out!" Sora heard Roxas shriek at someone from across the hall. He heard it five times that night. After the fifth time he heard Rikus voice,

"God Axel! Only _you _wouldn't have gotten the hint by now!"

"Exactly."

Then Sora swore at everybody. The rest of the night was sound and peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray. 

* * *

Roxas awoke to the smell of cinnamon. 

Because of fire-red spikes sticking up his nose. It took him a moment to figure out, just exactly what the hell this was.

"Axel!" He shrieked at the mass of hair.

"Wow, quiet down beautiful, I drank lots last night." Came the groggy reply.

Roxas responded by bodily throwing the man out the bedroom door.

"Uhh, morning Axel. Roxas finally let you in, huh?" Said a smooth deep voice from the kitchen table.

"Kweh? I'm really not sure… So I _didn't_ smex him up?"

"ZOMG, you _were_ drunker than me! You can't even remember that he threw you out of his bedroom, like, five times last night." Laughed Riku.

"Oh. So, why _are_ we here? You know if we didn't get lucky?"

"Umm, if I remember correctly, we picked you guys up outside Reno's, and you were too smashed to tell us where you lived." Came Sora from his bedroom doorway.

He was blushing at the last sentence to come from Axel's mouth.

Riku couldn't help but smile, _He's sooo cute!_

"Oh." Was all Axel could say. He _did_ remember why he and Riku had had to 'forget' where they lived; for their prides, of course.

"Anyways, I'm making pancakes!" Cried the overly cheerful Sora.

"Pancakes?!" cried Riku and Axel in unison.

"Yeah; pancakes. You know, those battery things that taste likean orgywith maple syrup?" Roxas said as he entered the room.

"Dude, I haven't had _pancakes_ since I was like twelve!" Riku seemed to protest.

Sora giggled, "Man, what kind of freak thinks they can outgrow pancakes!"

Axel looked down, "My parents always said pancakes were _baby food_." He brightened up a second later, "But then again, I did a lot of stuff my parents didn't approve of." He was grinning fully at Roxas by then.

Riku laughed, "Yeah remember the time you taught me how to bake cakes in the shape of dic-" He cut himself off before he could finish the word. But he was too late, ourRoxas and Soraare bright, remember?

"Man, weren't those… Painful to eat." Asked Roxas wincing.

Sora was laughing too much to say anything, he just got to making those pancakes. (I like pancakes, _okay_?)

"I thought they would be, they just turned out to be… Kinky." Said Axel, actually looking thoughtful.

Riku had thought of something, "Hey Sora, you wanna learn to make cool shaped pancakes?"

"Like Mickey Mouse heads? I can already do those."

"Uhh, no, Axel taught me how to make pancakes as well as normal cakes."

"Oh. I'm not sure I could stomach those."

Riku was beginning to fantasize about Sora making and eating pancakes in the shape of-

He got a nosebleed.

"See, Roxy, I'm not the only dirty one." Said Axel in a lofty voice.

Roxas was looking a little pissed off, "Dirty thoughts!" He cried before kicking Riku towards the bathroom.

* * *

I think reviews are pretty things, even if they are undeserved. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's an update! I'll probably get the rest up today... I already have the completed ones up on DA y'know...

Disclaimers: Not everbody gets what they want for their birthday you know...

* * *

After a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes in… Strange shapes. Sora and Roxas dropped Axel and Riku outside what they thought was their shared home, on their way to their jobs, whatever the hell those were.

Axel and Riku waved the young men off, standing outside their 'home'. When the car was out of sight, they made their way in the other direction, ignoring the confused stares of the old woman from the window of the house they had managed to pass off as their own. When they reached the male strip club (I know you love it), they greeted their boss, Sephiroth, who ignored them. The silver-haired man was saying into his phone, "So. Reno, You're trying to tell me that you can't come into work today because, last night, at your bar, you got your wang stuck in a magic 8 ball and still haven't managed to free yourself? No, I don't want to know how. _Or_ my future." With that he hung up, "Axel, I want you to cover Reno's shift tonight."

"Aww, boss! Why me? Can't Riku do it?!"

"Hey!" Protested the man in question, "Don't drag me into this!"

"This is because of that dude who likes red-heads, right? Because, I swear to God if he says to me, 'Hey Ginger!' one more time, I'm gonna pop a cap in someone's ass!"

Sephiroth sighed, "Just do what you're paid to do, Axel. And that is a good idea, to make it fair, you two can _split_ Reno's shift." _'Oh yes, I am the bitch.'_ He thought evilly.

"Yes, Boss." Grumbled Axel and Riku slavishly.

That night, Sora and Roxas were coerced into attending Sephiroths all male strip club.

A sign outside read, 'Pole-dancing contest; amateurs welcome.'

Roxas grinned devilishly, "Oh, yes."

Sora whimpered, "Oh, no."

When they entered the club, the first thing they saw were flashes of red and silver. Axel and Riku, it seemed to them, had entered the pole-dancing contest, going all the way, too, by wearing nothing but a couple of leather thongs.

Roxas and Sora were impressed by their skill, they looked as if this was their job, _'I wonder…'_ Thought Roxas, but quickly wrote it off.

"The pole-dancing contest will begin in 15 minutes." Announced a smooth voice over the speakers, just barely audible fover the noise in the club.

Sora and Roxas looked from each other to their friends, still oblivious to their presence, and back again. Sora turned a delightful shade of pink, as Roxas fell flat on his ass laughing (they were a little drunk, sorry forgot to say).

When he regained his composure Roxas got a hold of his brother's hand and pulled him through the crowd of giggling fan-girls and guys alike. When they had (somehow) made it to the front of the stage, Roxas, with a _large _evil smile on his face said, "Jeeze, Axel, Riku you said your job was pretty sweet, but I had _no idea_." The two afore mentioned men stopped doing what they were doing and sent terrified looks in the direction of the devilish voice.

Sora, for reasons he could not fathom, got a nose-bleed.

* * *

Yes they ARE always short.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas was still grinning devilishly.

"You do know, I think you're enjoying this too much, right?" Asked his brother in a concerned voice.

"What's your point?" He asked in response.

"Well, it's a little weird, for a guy who just found out two of his male friends are strippers, to be smiling like he just conquered the world, with a particularly evil plan." Supplied Riku.

"Ah, well, I just feel like I have. You two are _never_ gonna live this down, just so you know."

"Duly noted." Mumbled Axel in a defeated tone.

After quite a silence, in which all they could hear was the sipping of beer and distant party music, Sora said, "… Your boss seems okay."

Riku and Axel just snorted, "Whatever, kid." Axel chastised.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother, "Did you, like, _not_ notice the look in his eyes when he was telling us off, for 'distracting the entertainment'?"

"What look, was he givin' ya', Rox? I think I've seen 'em all." Bragged Axel.

"Uhh, I guess the kind of look that meant he was gonna kill us and enjoy it."

"Oh, yeah!" Exclaimed Sora thoughtfully, "I forgot that…"

Again, Axel snorted.

A man with pink hair entered the café, "Hey, Axe, Rikie!" He cried, approaching the table.

"Rikie..?" Queried Roxas and Sora. Now, three imaginary dollars for guessing which was amused and which was confused.

The pink haired man approached their table, "Hey! These are the two that got Sephy to cut your shifts short!" He exclaimed.

"Oh God, he works with you guys doesn't he?" Asked Roxas, with that evil smirk again.

"Yes… But, he's just a drink slinger I swear." Answered Axel defensively.

"Hey Marly, how are you?" Asked Riku politely.

"Just fine, thanks Rikie." He beamed at the silver haired man before redirecting his attention to Sora and Roxas, "Wow, these guys have gotta be the two cutest, little, goth ukes I've ever seen!"

The twins both lost their polite smiles as their expressions twisted to show two very different things.

Soras cute little face reddened as he stammered an, "Uhh, uhh, thanks… I think…"

Roxas' face also reddened, and twisted in rage as he reached for Marluxias neck, which was conveniently close due to the fact he was leaning over the two brothers. "I'm gonna - how dare you – you sunnuva-" Roxas was saved finishing any of those sentences when Axel dived over the table and tackled him to floor.

"Now, now Roie," He began in a voice not unlike that of someone talking to a misbehaving six-year-old, "Be nice to the little fag. That was actually a compliment."

Roxas snarled as he struggled before giving up, he mumbled, "Good for him." Then shouted, "Get the _fuck_ offa me you perv!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna do that after being called a perv." Was the reply, accompanied by a suggestive smirk.

Sora actually rolled his eyes at his brother, "Jeeze Rox, even_ I_ saw that trap before you walked into it."

"Whatever." Mumbled Roxas as he resumed his struggle for freedom.

Axel totally disregarded the resentment in Roxas' actions and moved himself into a happy sitting position, latching onto Roxas' waist so he couldn't get off of his lap.

"Axel, I know you are a colossal pervert. But there is no way you can justify this." Informed Roxas in a surprisingly calm voice.

Axel released the blonde.

"Rox, please don't do that. It scares me." The redhead then proceeded to curl up into the fetal position.

A tall tanned man, with silver hair towered over Axel as Roxas scrambled to Sora's side, glaring at Marluxia.

"Sir, I don't care how scared you are, get off the floor, _now_. You're pissing me and my other customers off."

"Sure, sure!" Cried Axel and also scrambled back into his seat.

He eyed the tanned man's nametag when he was in his seat; he looked as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly, after 2 or so minutes of silence, Axel took a deep breath and yelled, "MANSEX!!"

Riku, Sora and Roxas looked at him in disgust, "You LECHER!!" They shouted in unison.

"No, no! Check out his name; Xemnas, X-E-M-N-A-S, Have you guys _ever_ heard of anagrams?"

Marluxia, Roxas, Sora and Riku looked deep in thought for a couple of minutes, as did the other people in the café (eavesdroppers).

"Mansex!" Everyone except Sora and Marluxia yelled in triumph.

"Oh, yeah…" Was all the little idiots said.

The silver haired man glared at their table, then Axel said in a whisper, "Oompa-Loompa..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Soz… Roxy…"

Axel and Riku had invited themselves to stay another night at Sora and Roxas' apartment.

They decided to get drunk.

When they ran out of alcohol, Riku and Sora took a leisurely stroll to the bottle shop.

"Roxie..."

"Yes Axel." Roxas replied in a bored tone. He knew what was coming was unavoidable, but sexual harassment pissed him off somewhat.

"Soz Roxie, we're all alone." Axel said, smirking.

"I noticed." Roxas replied dryly.

"Aaand, do you know what _that_ means, Darling?"

"You're gonna end up with a broken nose?" Roxas asked with actual hope.

"I suppose, if you were ever that fast. But no, it means I can do whatever I want to you."

Roxas couldn't help but agree.

"And," Axel went on, "you know what that is."

"I think there are multiple things we could do."

Axel was mildly surprised by the effect of sake on the blonde. But he just grinned and made a mental note to himself, _'Roxas is a friendly drunk.'_

Axel moved in and pecked Roxas on the cheek just before Riku rammed through the door to the apartment, shrieking, "I'm hooome!!"

Roxas fell over as Sora waltzed into the room, both their faces flushed from alcohol consumption.

"Sooo, everybody's drunk?" Asked axel with a tint of self-satisfaction.

"Axel," Riku slurred, in a kind tone, "You're drunk, gimme yur keys." He leant down to him, effectively falling into his lap.

"Riku, you're drunk, try to stand up." Axel was grinning. That grin turned into a smirk when Riku fell onto Roxas, who was leaning on him.

Suddenly Sora was standing in front of them with a camera. "Roxieeeeeeee!!" He cried, "It's a manwich!! Smile big for the camera!" Then a blinding flash went off and the manwich was turned into a wonderful memory.

The next morning the four men awoke on the living room floor, "Gotta go, boys, Sephy likes us to come to work five hours early, to make sure we _definitely_ don't have social lives." Announced Axel when he was sure they were all awake.

"Really why?" Asked Sora from the couch.

"What Axel means is we have to make sure we haven't been robbed in the two days we've spent away from the apartment." Riku told Sora with an odd look at Axel.

"Yeah that too." Agreed Axel rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hehe dumbass." Roxas giggled from the floor poking the back of Axel's leg.

"Okay, you're never getting sake again." Sora said looking to his twin.

"But I like the effect it has on him." Protested Axel.

"You would." Riku agreed pulling his friend out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Axel…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a dildo?"

"…"

"Axe..."

"Why are you looking under my bed?"

"'Cause last time we were here, I left a sammich underneath it."

"…" Axel entered his bedroom, "Get outta here." He ordered in a voice bordering on embarrassed, skeptical and a little angry.

Riku did as told in a slight daze, he never did have his question answered, by the way.

Riku was disappointed to find that the sammich he had found underneath Axel's bed had gone and turned an oddly attractive shade of moldy green…

Riku was hungry, as he should have been; he hadn't eaten since that morning when Sora made more kinky pancakes, four whole hours ago! D:

Riku made his way to the small fridge that resided in his kitchen and leisurely opened it up to check for anything edible. He found more green things that resembled his deceased sammich and sighed. He then noticed something odd; a few of the ex-food-items were covered in… Scorch marks. Another sigh.

"Axel…"

"_Yes,_ Ri-kun? Mother."

"Did you try to burn the mould again?"

"So what if I did?"

"I've _asked_ you not to do it…"

"On what grounds?"

"Well, firstly, it's not extremely flammable."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It smells like shit."

"Uhh… Well-"

"_And_ you seem to have found it necessary to put it back in the fridge after it failed to satisfy your pyromaniacal _needs_. Making anything else in there inedible, that is, if it ever was beforehand."

"… Riku?"

"_What _Axel?!"

"Couldn't you just throw it out instead of bitchin' to me about it?"

"Oh fu-"

In the home of Sora and Roxas Strife, shit was_ not_ being knocked about, in fact, things were quite peaceful.

Until they received a phone call.

"Sora!"

"Yeah Rox?!"

"Did you give some random our phone number?"

"Urr, let me check my memory… Nope don't think I've socialized with any 'randoms' of late."

"Well, who the fuck is calling us? Nobody calls us!"

"I dunno brother, why don't you answer the damn phone like a normal person and find out; 'who the fuck is calling us'!"

"…"

Roxas picked himself up off the couch and answered the phone.

"Uhh, hello, what do ya want?"

"Rox! Rox fuckin' help me!"

"Whaaa…? Axel? What are you talkin' about?"

"Riku! He's tryin' ta kill me!"

There was a loud thump on the other end of the phone.

"Axel! What was that? Are you okay?" In spite of himself Roxas was finding himself concerned for the redhead.

"I'm okay now Roxie. Riku just got a little agro with me. Something about 'flaming mold'. I just called in case I could get Sora to help me out. But Riku's calmed down now. Y'know, it's just that Riku likes Sora…"

"He he yeah I get it… H-hey! Don't call me 'Roxie'!"

"But you love it!" Purred Axel

"_lies_." Hissed Roxas in response.


	8. Chapter 8

Sora, Riku and Roxas, with Axel following unnervingly close behind him, entered the school grounds.

Riku cleared his throat, "Hey, Axe?"

"Mm, ya?" He answered distractedly, still staring at Roxas' ass.

"Why are we suddenly going to high school again? Don't we all have jobs?"

"Well, our author is kinda obsessed with high school, yaoi fan-fics and- ?!"

Axel was cut off by Roxas, who had turned around at breakneck speed and slapped him hard in the face. "We never speak of her! **Never**!"

"Never speak of who?" Axel tried to redeem himself.

"Exactly." Agreed Roxas and Riku.

Sora looked confused, "Wait, what? Our author is the one we never-"

Riku had slapped him gently (read: hard enough to give a normal person a concussion) on the back of the head, "That's right Sora, and we _never_ need to speak of her again."

And they never did.

The four friends entered their homeroom, where they were given odd looks, like their fellow students had never seen such a large group of attractive boys. A girl leaned out of her chair towards Roxas, "Sweetheart you _do_ know there's a fag behind you staring at your ass?"

Roxas craned his neck to glance at Axel, "Yeah… I'm kinda resigned to it these days. I only get pissed when he **tries to touch**."

Axel's long fingered hand retreated.

Passing a seemingly inconspicuous door, Riku and Sora heard something of the oddest nature.

"Puppy, you're such a whore." A smirk could be heard in this voice. The two boys crept towards the door (without anyone noticing WTF?) and pushed it open further with an almost inaudible creak.

"Oh no Kitty, that's not the truth. I'm a slut." This was voiced by a blue-haired man with a scar the shape of an 'x' on his face, to a very familiar tanned man with silver hair.

"It's MANSEX!" Sora whispered to Riku.

"I know." Riku grinned.

The dialogue continued;

"What's the difference, Saix-Puppy?" Asked MANSEX.

"We don't get paid Xemnas-Kitty."

"Which means you do it for free?"

"Ahh, touché, but you already knew that."

Saix-Puppy then proceeded to glomp-tackle Xemnas-Kitty to the ground. Disturbing things (by the judgments of both Sora and Riku) then began to happen in these school grounds. The two boys choked.

"**Old people sex**!!" They screamed, running from the door.

Xemnas removed his lips from Saix's neck, "What old people?"

Saix sort of shrugged, "Dunno. Get back to work Kitty."

"Yes Puppy." Xemnas said, going to chew on Saix's ear.

The four boys sat in class, half tuning into whatever the hell their teacher was rambling on about. Obviously not enough so, as they had no idea what class they were in.

Riku and Sora seemed extremely shaken up but no one knew why. Roxas beating the shit out of his would-be suitor had distracted them all.

Anyways, whilst our heroes were working hard in class, Axel's cell phone went off. Meaning, Riku's voice, slightly slurred, shrieked across the room, "**HOSHIT IT'S THE BOSS!! HEAD FOR THE HILLZZZZ**!!"

Riku was sent ocular fire, "Dude, you kept that?" He asked, voice still slightly shaky, from his ordeal.

"Just for Sephiroth." He said before answering the phone slowly. He put the phone to his face before wincing and switching sides.

"Heey Seph, what's up?" He answered nervously.

Sephiroth was yelling so loudly that his voice could be heard throughout the room. "Reno, you had no business using the puppet for that purpose!" There was a rather unmanly squeal and the slamming of a door to be heard over the phone connection.

"Ahem, Axel." There was a deep breath, "**For Christ's sake, Axel! The two of you are in your twenties! Come back to work you little fucker**!"

"… Do you wanna know what I'm wearing Sephy?" Axel tried desperately in a seductive voice.

Needless to say, Riku and Axel were sick of school, anyway.

Extra scene 'Coz I was dying to have Sephy say this,

As Riku and Axel slithered into Sephiroth's office they heard another odd one-sided conversation,

"Nonono! Keep your clothes on! … Why? Because either way you're gonna have to apologise to those midgets." Sephiroth hung up the phone.

"Umm Seph… We're… Sorry about trying to further our educations by finishing high school."

"As you should be. Now Axel go and put make-up on your butchered face, and the two of you get to work."

"Yessir."


End file.
